One of the emerging consequences of the technological development in the workplace has been the emergence of highly specialized machines and machine control environments. These machines and machine controls such as computer controlled systems have greatly increased the productivity and efficiency of workers by grouping substantial operative and control functions within a single compact environment minimizing the amount of movement and travel required by the worker in controlling diverse and complex functions. As workplace architects and creators have endeavored to further increase the effectiveness and efficiency of workers, greater numbers of controls and functions have been more densely grouped into smaller and smaller work space type areas often referred to as work stations. Such work stations have achieved considerable variation and have included manufacturing system control facilities, computer work stations for information process, secretarial and administrative office environments as well as other facilitates throughout much of the modern industrial scene including inspection and fabrication stations on assembly line type facilities or the like.
While such highly efficient and compact work station environments have greatly increased worker productivity and efficiency, the burdens imposed upon the worker in a work station environment which essentially limits the ranges of motions encountered by the worker has also given rise to substantial risks of injury and other problems. In particular, the tendency for such work stations to utilize a restricted seating portion for the worker and the manipulation of densely compacted controls such as a computer keyboard or the like has given rise to a variety of maladies such as the well known carpal tunnel syndrome as well as a variety of musculo-skeletal ailments generally referred to as repetitive motion syndrome. One of the most common examples of such problems is the painful injury which often afflicts those operating computer keyboards for extended periods of time as the repeated high speed limited motion of the computer operator's fingers gives rise to the carpal tunnel syndrome type injury. Other familiar problems includes back and neck stress and eye strain as computer operators maintain a fixed position staring at a computer display monitor or the like.
In attempting to meet these problems, practitioners in the art have endeavored to provide work station environments which are more ergonomic and which provide improved support and adjustability of the operating environment to suit the physical dimensions and characteristics of the operator. Toward this end, practitioners have provided work station environments in which the user is able to adjust the various operating dimensions of the work space environment such as the table height, the keyboard height, the height of footrest and chair seating surfaces as well as the angle of chair back supports and the distance to the worktable and so on.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,160 issued to Moore, et al. sets forth an ERGONOMIC SEATING SYSTEM APPARATUS which includes a linear alignment member with an interconnected seating device such as a chair. An adjustable footrest is provided in combination with the linear adjustment and alignment member. The chair and linear alignment member and footrest are positioned with respect to a workplace environment such as a desk and computer. The user is able to adjust the chair position and height as well as the footrest height independently to optimize the ergonomic position for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 issued to Cooper sets forth a WORK STATION SYSTEM in which a planar base supports a multiply articulated chair having an angularly movable backrest and various adjustable independently movable support pads and surfaces. An angularly movable support is coupled to the chair and includes a computer monitor and keyboard all capable of independent adjustment.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,880,270 issued to Cooper sets forth a WORK STATION SYSTEM similar to that set forth in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,922 and which is a continuation-in-part thereof
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,141 issued to Mostashari sets forth a MOTORIZED MOBILE OFFICE for use in a van-type vehicle or the like. The interior of the van is configured to receive and support a complete work station including a support chair and a computer keyboard support together with additional surrounding work surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,786 issued to Rader sets forth ERGONOMIC KEYPADS FOR DESKTOP AND ARMREST APPLICATIONS in which a pair of left and right ergonomic keypads may be separately positioned on a desktop or armrest of a chair to permit the user to operate the keypads while assuming a more comfortable and natural hand and wrist position. The separate keypads may be hingedly interlockingly joined to function as a compact unitary keyboard for desktop use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,363 issued to McGuire sets forth a THERAPEUTIC AID for use by a patient in developing fine, medium and gross arm movements. The device includes a pair of elongated adjustable length arms pivotally coupled at their junction and securable at one end to a chair backrest or the like. A pen or other therapeutic apparatus may be secured to the remaining end of the pivotal arm combination and serves as a guide for arm and hand movement on the part of the user.
While the foregoing described prior art devices have provided improvement over fixed inflexible work station environments, there remains nonetheless a continuing need in the art for work station environments and apparatus therefor which provide further attention to the physical needs of the user and which protect the user more substantially against the limited motion and confined motion types of injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome or repetitive motion syndrome.